


His Hidden Gems

by Gigi5334



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi5334/pseuds/Gigi5334
Summary: Sirius has a Daughter
Relationships: hermione x reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolonge

Sirius Black was having the WORST Yule of his entire life, his family had forced him to go on holiday with them. They're in Paris, that was the only plus … well that and all the women and veela, speaking of, his parents were trying to get his attention.

“Sirius, pay attention i will not have you ruin this!” his mother ,Walburga, Whisper-yelled at him  
Sirius rolled his eyes, his parents were trying to get him to marry some French dark family's daughter.  
Orion, his father, knocked on the old building. They waited a minute tops but to Sirius it was a lifetime. Finally the door opened, a young girl opened the door, she looked like a first-year, was this who Sirius was gonna have to marry.  
“Hi im Babette you must be the Blacks, come in.” Babette said with a heavy accent. "Maman, les invités sont là!" she called out into the open.  
Soon four other people came out of what seemed like nowhere, the first person Sirius saw was the man he was taller than him and seemed to glare at Sirius often. The next was a woman older than the two by her side and was about the same height if not a little shorter than Sirius. The last two looked to be twins but polar opposites, while the family had dark hair, the girl standing farest away from her family had bright red hair like a ruby.  
Sirius had very seen someone like her pull off such bright red hair with s/c skin, not like there’s much variety in England, who was the mystery girl and why did she already seem to despise him.  
“Welcome, to my home. I'm Bastien, this is my wife Brigette and my twin daughters Alexandre and Amelie.” Bastien says almost as if he’s in a rush  
“Thank you for welcoming us, Bastien.Your home is wonderful.” His father said. Sirius soon tuned him out and looked around, it looked almost the same as his house but more welcoming, it made Sirius skin crawl. This was a dark family, their house shouldn’t be welcoming, at least not to him. He was broken out of this thoughts by one of the twin girls, the dark-haired one, she was looking at as if she asked him a question, she then said.  
“Hello, did you hear me” she had an ugly look on her face like she swallowed a lemon.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t.” Sirius knew he had to play nice at least in front of his parents.  
“Wow he can’t even listen this is the finest England has to offer” the other girl said, she had intrigued Sirius since she doesn’t seem like the rest of her family.  
“Yup I’m the finest there is, names Sirius Black” he decided that he liked this girl attitude, she had spunk.  
“Don’t mind her. I'm Alexandre, and she is Amelie.”  
‘Amelie is suddenly a very nice name’ thought Sirius.  
“ I can introduce myself you know” Amelie, red hair and s/c skin she was cool, different then what he had seen and he wanted her.

It was a week later when Sirius and Amelie Clicked they were talking about their family and Sirius let it slip that he was gonna run away sometime next month. Amelie admitted that she doesn’t like her family or their views on other people.  
From there it was history they sent letters back and forth nonstop, they sent letters so frequently the owls knew who to deliver them too immediately. When Sirius ran away he promised that he was gonna get her away from her family and he kept the promise.  
Their first night together alone was perfect for them from start to finish, but it ended with a surprise that was uncovered about 2 weeks later.


	2. Newborn

Sirius was troubled, he had gotten a girl pregnant. He could go to his father and ask for help but his mother would find out, it wouldn’t end well for anyone since Sirius would become Lord Black instead of his father. 

He thought of who he could go to ‘James is my best friend but not a good advice giver, Remus is good but he would give me a lecture and something cryptic, Peter is not an option.’

Thought of some of his family, his cousins were out they were older and had their own problems. An other family he could think of was dead or in azkaban. Sirius sat and thought about it for what felt like hours when it hit him his great uncle was lord black as of right now, he had to help him. 

Sirius made his way over to his owl and quickly went to mail Amelie that he had found someone to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, just a quick filler   
>  For now more later


	3. The Baby Train:Part 1

Sirius and Amelie approached the manor his Great Uncle lived in, his stomach was in his feet. He felt sick, Amelie looked fine, like she not gonna have his child in the months to come.

Amelie knocked on the door, ‘When did we get to the door’ Sirius Thought as he waited for his great uncle to open the door.

2 minutes turned into 5 as they waited at the door with baited breath, Sirius saw Amelie in that time as each minute passed break, the façade that she was strong was slowly fading. 

Sirius put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Sirius was furious, it was his Great uncle job to help anyone in the black family regardless of anything.

He begin banging on the door yelling “Open up, Your Supposed to help Me you bastard!”  
Amelie pulled him from the door, they slid down in a heap of each other. 

Sirius was on the border of crying, half an hour they waited and he didn’t even come to the door.  
Sirius went to pick himself and Girlfriend up when the door opened. 

Sirius Turns around to face the man, glaring at him he says “Now You open the door, You bastard”

“Well you did show up unannounced, it is 8am on a Saturday” His Great Uncle said. Sirius couldn’t believe that this was the man who told off his mother for blasting Andromeda off the tapestry.

Amelie took the lead and began talking. “I’m Amelie Zaccheus, and I was told you can help us”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
